The present invention concerns that of a new and improved cargo holder for pickup trucks which is adaptable to any size truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,310, issued to McKee, discloses a new pickup truck bed liner dividing system for preventing cargo of various shapes and sizes from moving within a pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993, issued to Wayne, discloses a truck bed divider system for placement within the bed of a truck that includes at least one primary divider and at least one secondary divider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,427, issued to Martin, discloses a support apparatus for auxiliary structural elements in a pickup truck.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved cargo holder for pickup trucks which is adaptable to any size truck. The apparatus of the present invention holds and maintains cargo within the bed of a pickup truck without ropes and/or ties. The present invention could be manufactured from aluminum, galvanized steel, or heavy gauge plastic.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a cargo holder for pickup trucks in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the cargo holder for pickup trucks that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the cargo holder for pickup trucks in detail, it is to be understood that the cargo holder for pickup trucks is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The cargo holder for pickup trucks is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present cargo holder for pickup trucks. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cargo holder for pickup trucks which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo holder for pickup trucks which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cargo holder for pickup trucks which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cargo holder for pickup trucks which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cargo holder for pickup trucks which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.